Scooby-Doo : Mystères Associés
Scooby-Doo : Mystères Associés (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, diffusée aux États-Unis à partir de 2010. En France, la série a été diffusée sur France 3, dont certains épisodes lors d'un « Spécial Scooby-Doo » dans l'émission Bunny Tonic du 31 décembre 2010. Précédée de Sammy et Scooby en folie, c'est la onzième série avec Scooby-Doo. Il s'agit d'un « reboot » avec de nouveaux éléments venant changer le contexte de la série1. Personnages *'Fred Jones Jr.': C'est un fan d'architecture qui fabrique des pièges tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres et qui adore résoudre des énigmes. Son rêve : que son père (le maire de Crystal Cove) accepte qu'il soit détective et non futur-maire. Au début, il ne voit pas que Daphné l'aime mais au fil des épisodes il éprouvera des sentiments pour elle. Quand il apprendra dans l'épisode Le Vrai Visage du monstre que son père lui a menti sur ses origines, il repoussera ses fiançailles avec Daphné et décidera de rechercher ses vrai parents. *'Daphné Blake': Fille de milliardaires, elle a quatre sœurs (avec lesquelles elle se compare souvent). Ses passions : résoudre des enquêtes, la mode et Fred Jones dont elle est folle amoureuse. Ses parents sont parfois un peu désespérés car ils préfèreraient qu'elle épouse un garçon riche et ait d'autres occupations que de résoudre des mystères. Quand Fred repousse leurs fiançailles, elle est effondrée et met tout sur le dos de Véra parce qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit de la vraie identité d'Angel. Dans l'épisode La Nuit du clown triste, elle sort avec Baylor Hotner. *'Véra Dinkley': C'est une intello. Elle a créé un site Spécial Mystère où elle raconte toutes ses aventures avec ses amis. Ses parents ont un musée sur le paranormal, ce qui la désespère car elle sait que la plupart de ses monstres ne sont que des imposteurs (même si des fois elle peut y croire comme dans l'épisode Le Chant de la sirène). Elle est amoureuse de Sammy Rogers mais celui-ci lui préfèrera son amitié avec Scooby-Doo, ce qui lui fera beaucoup de peine mais elle s'en remettra. Sammy essaiera de ressortir avec elle dans l'épisode L'Attaque de la tête réduite mais elle refusera. On apprend dans Le Mystère de la maison sur pattes qu'elle travaille secrètement pour Monsieur E depuis que le gang s'est séparé. *'Norville « Sammy » Rogers': C'est un garçon goinfre et peureux. Il s'enfuit au premier signe de danger. Son meilleur ami est le chien Scooby-Doo. ses parents sont des snobs qui font des après-midis peinture et qui aimeraient beaucoup qu'il arrête de résoudre des enquêtes. Il sort avec Véra sans en parler à son meilleur ami, qui lui fait la tête quand il l'apprend. Sammy doit alors faire un choix entre Véra et Scooby-Doo et choisit le second. Dans l'épisode Le Vrai Visage du monstre, ses parents décident de l'envoyer à l'armée et de le séparer de Scooby qui est placé dans une famille d’accueil à la campagne. *'Scooby-Doo': La mascotte du groupe Mystères Associés. Comme son meilleur ami Sammy, il est goinfre et peureux mais peut être très courageux dans les situations les plus difficiles. Quand il apprend que Sammy sort avec Véra, il lui fait la tête et le remplace par une marionnette qu'il appelle Anthony, mais il redevient vite ami avec Sammy dans l'épisode 10 Qui veut la peau de Scooby-Doo ?. *'Frederick Jones Sr.': Le père de Fred. Il ne supporte pas que son fils résolve des enquêtes car ceci réduit le nombre de touristes dans Crystal Cove. Mais on apprend dans l'épisode Le Vrai Visage du monstre qu'il n'est que le père adoptif de Fred et que ses vrais parents sont Brad et Judy des membres de l'ancienne équipe de Mystères associés. Il est remplacé au poste de maire par Janet Neetles. *'Le shérif Bronson Stone': Très ami avec le maire, il est vraiment déçu quand il apprend la vérité dans l’épisode 26 Le Vrai Visage du monstre. Lui aussi a horreur que Mystères associés résolve des enquêtes et il met ses membres en prison à chaque fois, pour ensuite appeler leurs parents. Mais il a besoin de leur aide dans plusieurs épisodes. *'Angel Dynamite / Cassidy Williams': Présentatrice de la radio K-Goul. Elle est très amie avec les membres de Mystères associés. Mais dans l'épisode Le Chant de la sirène, Véra découvre qu'elle est en fait Cassidy Williams, membre de l'ancienne équipe de Mystères associés. Dans l'épisode La Nuit du clown triste 2, elle subit une métamorphose complète. Depuis, Mystères Associés ne lui font plus confiance. Mais dès qu'ils découvrent qu'elle s'est faite attaquée par des robots dans l'épisode La citée engloutie, ils acceptent son aide pour aller fouiller l'océan. Malheureusement, c'était un piège lancé par le professeur Périclès. Il avait lancé une explosion. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste en dehors du sous-marin pour le laisser partir, et Cassidy s'est sacrifiée, laissant partir Mystères Associés. Un peu plus tard, ils découvrent son casque de sa combinaison, éclaté. *'Le professeur Périclès': Perroquet mascotte de l'ancienne équipe de Mystères Associés, c'est maintenant le pire psychopathe de la terre. Il fait preuve d'une intelligence diabolique. Il fut enfermé pendant très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe dans l'épisode 10 Qui veut la peau de Scooby-Doo ?. Dans l'épisode Le Vrai Visage du monstre, on apprend qu'il a deux morceaux du planisphère. *'Monsieur E / Ricky Owens': Ce personnage semble aider Mystères Associés mais on découvre que son but est tout autre dans l'épisode La Créature de l'ombre. Seuls Angel Dynamite, Ed Machine et ses agents connaissent son visage. Angel (que monsieur E a aidé à retourner à Crystal Cove) est très déçue quand elle apprend qu'il a essayé de tuer ses amis. Son pire ennemi est le professeur Périclès qui l'aurait trahi. Monsieur E est en réalité Ricky Owens, membre des premiers Mystères associés. Dans le troisième épisode la deuxième saison, on assiste à une scène très intéressante entre lui et Cassidy Williams. *'Miss Eau-de-boudin / Marcy Fleach', dont le vrai nom est Marcy, c'est la fille de Winslow Fleach qui dirige le parc du Grand Frisson. Son surnom « miss Eau-de-boudin » est dû à ce qu'elle garde l'eau dans laquelle on fait cuire les hots-dogs pour se baigner. Elle s'est fait passer pour un Manticore dans l'épisode Le Manticore pour fermer le parc d'attraction de son père mais elle est démasquée par le gang et emmenée en prison. Dans l'épisode Le Mystère de la maison sur pattes , elle remplace Daphné qui ne veut plus entendre parler de mystères. On y apprend que Marcy est un des agents de monsieur E. Dans l'épisode La Nuit du clown triste 2, Daphné revient dans l'équipe et Marcy quitte le groupe. *'Brad Chiles' et Judy Reeves, Les vrais parents de Fred, membres de la première équipe de Mystères associés. Chassés de Crystal Cove par le maire Jones qui a leur a enlevé Fred, encore bébé, pour l'élever comme son propre fils, ils y reviennent dans l'épisode La Toile du tisseur de rêves!. Au début ils sont gentils et attentionnés envers Fred. Mais dans l'épisode Le Lougarours, Ricky Owens les recontacte, et ils vont tout faire pour prendre les pièces du disque appartenant à leur fils. *'Janet Nettles', Maire de Crystal Cove depuis que le « faux » père de Fred a été arrêté. Le shérif l'appelle « Madame l'usurpatrice » parce que selon lui, au cas où le maire ne peut plus officier, c'est lui qui doit assumer ses fonctions. Contrairement au shérif, Janet Nettles apprécie le travail de Mystères Associés. *Ed Machine Président directeur général de la société Destroido mais aussi l'un des plus fidèles agents de monsieur E. Épisodes Première saison (2010-2011) # Méfiez-vous des monstres gélatineux (Beware the Beast from Below) # Les Crocomonstres (The Creeping Creatures) # Le Mystère du camion fantôme (The Secret of the Ghost Rig) # L'Attaque du crabe géant (Revenge of the Man Crab) # La Chanson du mystère (The Song of Mystery) # La Légende d'Alice May (The Legend of Alice May) # Un fantôme rock and roll (In Fear of the Phantom) # Le Gnome sombre (The Grasp of the Gnom) # La Bataille des Humongonautes (Battle of the Humungonauts) # Qui veut la peau de Scooby-Doo ? (Howl of the Fright Hound) # L'Élixir du vampire (The Secret Serum) # Le Chaos hurlant (The Shrieking Madness) # L'Attaque des cigales (When the Cicada Calls) # La Finale des amateurs de mystère (Mystery Solvers Club State Finals) # La Horde sauvage (The Wild Brood) # La Déesse de l'amour (Where Walks Aphrodite) # Pris au piège (Escape From Mystery Manor)''8 # ''Le Secret du dragon de jade (The Dragon's Secret) # La Terreur de la nuit (Nightfright) # Le Chant de la sirène (The Siren's Song) # Le Manticore (Menace of the Manticore) # L'Attaque de la tête réduite (Attack of the Headless Horror) # Un fantôme à Crystal Cove (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) # Le Retour de Dead Justice (Dead Justice) # La Créature de l'ombre (Pawn of Shadows)''8 # ''Le Vrai Visage du monstre (All Fear the Freak) Deuxième saison (2012-2013) # La Nuit du clown triste (The Night the Clown Cried) # Le Mystère de la maison sur pattes (The House of the Nightmare Witch)''8 # ''La Nuit du clown triste 2 : Les Larmes de la nuit (The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!) # La Toile du tisseur de rêves (Web of the Dreamweaver!) # Pour qui sonnent les cloches (The Hodag of Horror)''8 # ''L'Art des ténèbres (Art of Darkness) # La Goule de la crypte (The Gathering Gloom) # Une nuit sur la montagne hantée (Night on Haunted Mountain)''8 # ''Le Juge (Grim Judgement) # Terreur nocturne (Night Terrors) # La Cité engloutie (The Midnight Zone)''8 # ''Le Lougarours (Scarebear) # La Colère de Krampus (Wrath of the Krampus) # Le Cœur du mal (Heart of Evil) # Malédiction sur les planches (Theater of Doom) # Les envahisseurs sont parmi nous (Aliens Among Us) # La Horde de l'enfer (The Horrible Herd) # La Danse des zombies (Dance of the Undead) # L'Attaque du démon glouton (The Devouring) # Le Dandy de l'autoroute (Stand and Deliver) # L'Envers du miroir (The Man in the Mirror) # Coincés au pays des rêves (Nightmare in Red) # À la poursuite de la lance maya (Dark Night of the Hunters) # La Grande Porte du pouvoir (Gates of Gloom) # L'Avènement de Nibiru (Through the Curtain) # Le Passé décomposé (Come Undone) Remarques *Les noms et les apparences des parents de Scooby-gang diffèrent de ceux des incarnations précédentes. *Le gang vit maintenant à Crystal Cove au lieu de Coolsville. *Il existe une version différente de l'ouverture dans les épisodes 29 et 30, avec Miss Eau-de-boudin au lieu de Daphné Blake. Galerie Scooby-Doo Mystères Associés - Teaser - Cartoon Network 185px-Tumblr image 1.jpg 185px-Tumblr image 2.jpg 185px-Tumblr image 3.jpg pl:Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów Catégorie:Séries télévisées